


Answers To Unexpected Questions

by Higuchimon



Series: Past and Future [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Death is because of reincarnation, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Non-Flash Bingo, Include The Word Boot Camp, One Ship Boot Camp, Other, Valentine's Day to White Day 2016 Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: In the past, Yubel guarded and protected Juudai from all that would harm him.  In the modern era, when he was a child, Yubel did the same thing, but with much more harshness and less mercy.  What caused the change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Series Title:** Past and Future|| **Story Title:** Answers To Unexpected Questions  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Yubel|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 3,065||story: 3,065|| **chapters:** 1/3  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, H5, three-shot; One Ship Boot Camp, #7, bittersweet; Include The Word Boot Camp, #46, hot; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #016, beloved; Valentine's Day to White Day 2016 Advent, bonus #1, randomly generated word count between 1000-10000, 9,367 words  
 **Notes:** The framing part of this is set perhaps a couple of years after the end of GX, while Juudai wanders the worlds helping people. The flashback takes place during Juudai and Yubel's first life together. This is also my interpretation of why Yubel's actions in the past and present are so different.  
 **Summary:** In the past, Yubel guarded and protected Juudai from all that would harm him. In the modern era, when he was a child, Yubel did the same thing, but with much more harshness and less mercy. What caused the change?

* * *

Juudai enjoyed napping under trees. He wondered at times if that had anything to do with being the Herald of the Gentle Darkness: he liked spending his time in the shadows whenever he could. 

Or maybe he just liked to sleep and it was most comfortable when he did so in the dark. Wasn’t it like that for most people anyway? 

Well, regardless, he stretched himself out underneath an oak tree and folded his arms behind his head. He wasn’t alone – but he wasn’t ever alone and he liked that – but he wasn’t _not_ alone, either. Pharaoh curled up not that far away, but there wasn’t any sign of Daitoukuji-sensei. 

Yubel’s fingers carded through his hair. He hadn’t sensed them emerging from within him, but that was fine. He hadn’t been paying that much attention in the first place. He did like the feeling of their hands in his hair, too. So comfortable… so relaxed… 

Yubel’s laugh pulled him just the tiniest bit from sleep and he cracked one eye open to look upwards. 

“What’s so funny?” Yubel didn’t normally laugh at him unless he’d done something. Granted, almost anything could spark that, but he’d been here peacefully trying to nap. 

“You don’t change in some ways, Juudai,” Yubel murmured, leaning down toward him. “You always fall asleep the first chance that you get.” 

He stuck his tongue out. “So? I’m awake when I need to be.” He was still a growing boy – using his powers did take a lot of energy and he had to restore it somehow, didn’t he? - and what was wrong with resting, as long as he was awake when he needed to be? 

Yubel chuckled again, still caressing his hair. “Nothing at all. But it reminds me of our first life together.” 

First life. He remembered that, more or less, though there were gaps in it. The memories had come fitting back in, like pieces of a puzzle, ever since that last duel of theirs. Two years, maybe three by now, and he had almost the whole thing. 

He closed his eyes now and thought over it, trying to work out what was missing, now that Yubel brought it up. 

He could remember meeting Yubel, the last survivor of a bandit raid in a tiny village outside of the main city. They’d both been so young then: not even five, he thought. But his father Aodh and his mother Kaien agreed to take Yubel in, giving protection that Yubel wouldn’t have had otherwise. 

And giving him a friend that he wouldn’t have had otherwise as well. 

His mind ranged up and down through the past, picking out random things, most of them related to Yubel. Yubel always shone strong in his memories and he enjoyed that. 

“Yubel,” he murmured, one particular thought ticking at him. “Did I _really_ have to go home naked after someone stole my clothes?” 

Again a laugh but he understood why this time. “Yes, you did. I had to fly you there to make sure you didn’t catch a cold. And to make sure no one else saw their prince naked.” 

Juudai wrinkled his nose. That didn’t exactly feel like his proudest moment. 

Something else slipped into his thoughts and he took another look at those memories. Having enough for two lifetimes wasn’t a comfortable thing at times but he wanted to be certain on this, now that it had occurred to him. 

“Yubel,” he said at last, once he was certain of it. “I think I just noticed something.” It had been there all along, but he’d never paid that much attention to it. He’d always had so much else that needed to be doing. 

Yubel made a questioning noise. Their thoughts frequently entwined around each other, but Yubel tended not to _know_ what was on his mind – and vice versa – unless they put the actual effort into doing so. That wasn’t a thing that needed doing very often. Usually only in worst-case scenarios, which this wasn’t. 

“You’ve always protected me. But the first time around it was different.” He frowned, then shook his head. “No, that’s not right. _Now_ is what’s different. What was different. When I was a kid.” 

He peeked up enough to see Yubel looking back at him and sighed. “Okay. The first life together, when I was the Prince of Kuragari and you were changed for me, you protected me like… well, if someone actually attacked me. Or tried to attack me. Like that idiot who thought he could stab me in the back.” 

Yubel did a lot of painful things to him. Juudai hadn’t exactly been upset about it then and he wasn’t now. Attempted murder, especially attempted murder of _him_ , wasn’t something you dealt with via a slap on the wrist. 

Besides, given the laws in Kuragari about trying to attack the royal family, the attempted assassin probably got off easy. 

He dragged his thoughts back to the present, wanting to ask what was on his mind. 

“But when I was a kid this time, it was different. You attacked anyone who dueled me and won. They weren’t really trying to kill me, and I think you knew that.” He peered up again. Yubel’s expression was unreadable, even for him. “You killed people, Yubel.” He did what he could not to sound accusing. He wasn’t accusing Yubel of anything. 

Besides, accusing meant there was some form of doubt. He knew that Yubel killed them. _Yubel_ knew that Yubel killed them. He just wanted to know why Yubel _had_ killed them. 

“I know. I will not say I wish I hadn’t done it. But there is a reason behind it.” 

Juudai said nothing out loud, but his entire body vibrated with the need to know. This was one of the things that wasn’t in his memory, if he’d ever known it to begin with. 

“Juudai, do you remember how you died?” 

He blinked, ruffled through his memories one more time, then shook his head. “Why do you ask?” That was something else he didn’t remember. 

Or maybe they were same thing. He reached a hand toward Yubel and caught those long fingers in his own. “Is that why? Because I died?” 

How alone had Yubel _been_ and for how long? 

Yubel drew in a breath and he knew that Yubel didn’t need to breathe, not like humans did, anyway. 

“Let me show you.” Before he could answer, Yubel raised their other hand to silence him. “It will not be easy on either of us. You will not see it as if you were watching television or a movie. You will _live_ it once more. That is the only way I can show it to you.” 

It wouldn’t be like when he’d gained the important memories of their past together, Yubel was saying. He’d watched those from a distance, recovering the sense and importance of them as he did. This would be something else altogether. 

He nodded. “That’s all right.” He wanted to know. He wanted to understand Yubel. 

Yubel considered again, then nodded. “Take us to Neo-Space, Juudai. It’s better to do this where you are safe.” 

And there wasn’t anywhere in any world safer for him than Neo-Space. He nodded and called for Pharaoh, tucking the tubby cat down into his backpack. It would be easier to carry him there for this kind of trip than anywhere else. 

* * *

The Neo-Spacians greeted Juudai when he and Yubel arrived there, Pharaoh leaping out of his backpack as soon as he stood on solid ground again. The cat sniffed around, found a streak of comfortable grass, and curled up to resume his interrupted nap. Juudai appreciated Pharaoh’s appreciation of sleep. 

“Good to see you when we’re not fighting,” Aqua Dolphin said, poking his head out of the water. “Just visiting?” 

“Pretty much,” Juudai said, finding a place he could be comfortable at himself. “Yubel wants to show me some things from my past life.” 

Aqua Dolphin nodded, giving a polite glance to Yubel at the same time. Juudai wasn’t sure of how Yubel interacted with the other members of his deck and figured if there was a big problem, either Yubel or the Neo-Spacians or the Elemental Heroes or Hane Kuriboh would tell him about it. 

He had a lot of monsters in his deck, he knew, and he considered each and every one of them one of his dearest friends. Though Yubel remained a friend of an entirely different order entirely. 

“This could take some time,” Yubel promised him, getting into place behind him, warm arms embracing him, wings tilting over him a little. 

“That’s all right,” Juudai said. “I don’t need to be anywhere for a while anyway. As long as it doesn’t take a week.” 

“It shouldn’t take more than a few hours.” 

Juudai could deal with that. Being in Yubel’s arms like this brought back so many gloriously happy memories. He closed his eyes at Yubel’s direction. Power stirred, slow and deep and rich, folding all around him. Nothing to fear at all; he was where he was safest, in Neo-Space and in Yubel’s arms. 

Slowly his eyes closed and he let himself, Yuuki Juudai of the modern world, slip away completely. Prince Juudai of Kuragari enfolded him, as did the past of so very long ago. 

* * *

Prince Juudai lounged in his chair, trying to keep his focus and his eyes open and not doing a very good job of it. If there was one thing he found more boring than his long-ago lessons, it was listening to his father doing the general business of running the kingdom. 

Well, not all of the general business, because he had people who managed most of it for him, but having to interact with ambassadors and messengers from other kingdoms and the far distant corners of Kuragari itself was something the king or queen had to take care of. Sometimes even Juudai had to lend a hand, if there were matters that his parents couldn’t quite be openly involved in. 

This wasn’t one of those. This was a report from one of the borderlands. 

“We’ve done our best, Majesty,” the messenger reported. Juudai had heard this king of thing before. He knew the usual words that followed it would report some kind of victory. Kuragari wasn’t a superpower, but few people would’ve thought it wise to attack the home of the Herald of the Gentle Darkness. 

_His_ home. 

“Our people were pushed back and three border towns have fallen.” 

Juudai’s eyes flashed open at once. He’d never heard of _that_ before. He straightened up and looked quickly to his father. 

King Aodh leaned forward, worry in his own eyes. “Survivors? Prisoners?” 

“Only a handful of the outposts there survived and they’re trying to regroup to see if they can accomplish anything while they’re still there. We haven’t taken any prisoners, but a few of ours were taken.” 

Aodh let out a long and sad sigh. “They’re lost to us, then.” 

Juudai frowned. “Father, why would that be? Just because they’re captured doesn’t mean they’re dead or would turn traitor.” How could his father have so little faith in their people? 

“Juudai.” Aodh considered his words, then shook his head. “I’ll explain this to you later. Let me finish this.” 

Juudai still didn’t understand, but he trusted his father to do what was best for the people. He’d have to do something like that one day, though not for one kingdom. 

Once the king finished giving orders, the two of them headed to a quiet place: the royal gardens. This wasn’t an unusual way for them to spend some peaceful time together after royal duties, but Juudai quickly got the feeling this wasn’t going to be as peaceful as all that. 

“Juudai,” Aodh said once they’d walked for a short time. “I know that you know we’ve had problems on the borders for some time now.” 

He nodded. “I didn’t think it was all that serious, though.” How could it be? Their army remained strong and fought bravely. How could they be defeated by what was little more than a fringe mercenary group? 

“I didn’t either, until recently. This enemy we face is far more than I expected.” 

Aodh fell silent for a few moments. What he said after that sent chills all through Juudai. 

“This army isn’t here to fight us, though they will if there is no choice, and I have struggled hard to give them no choice. They are here to fight _you_.” 

Juudai’s words froze in his throat. People would want to fight _him_? To face him directly. He’d known such a thing was possible but for it to happen? For people to die or worse because of _him_? 

“I wasn’t certain until I received more information this morning, and that report only confirmed it. The force we face is powered by the Light of Ruin itself. It takes many forms, but now it walks this world as a great sorcerer, who has taken over the minds of their followers. They will fight without hesitation or reluctance, throwing their lives away not only to take our land, but to reach the city here, and take you.” 

Aodh sighed. “I knew this was a possibility from the moment we knew who you would become. This is why I asked Yubel to take on the body of a dragon, to protect you. Your power is still young and unformed within you. But if they can take you, there is _much_ that they could do to you.” 

Juudai didn’t want to hear any of that. He wanted to live out his days as he had so far, thoroughly enjoying himself with Yubel and his friends, looking forward to when he would be free to travel the world as he’d always wanted to. 

But the words kept on coming. “With Yubel, you are defended. If they can destroy Yubel -” 

“But they can’t!” Juudai shook his head, firm in this. “Yubel can’t be destroyed, you know that, father!” That was part of what made Yubel _Yubel_. He’d seen powerful attacks on Yubel fizzle away without so much as a breath of harm. Nothing even the Light of Ruin could do would hurt his beloved Yubel. Even if it _could_ , he wouldn’t allow it. 

He almost didn’t notice the way the shadows in the garden writhed to his anger. His father rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax yourself, my son. There is no danger at this moment. The Light’s warriors are to be guarded against and watched for, but no need to panic now.” 

Slowly Juudai fought himself back to control. He needed to get better with that, he knew. 

He could also feel Yubel somewhere nearby. Yubel wouldn’t interrupt his time with his father, but would make certain he stayed safe regardless. 

“Yubel cannot be destroyed, but there are ways that could confine their power, and yours as well. Nothing in this world is perfect. I have done my best to protect both of you.” Aodh turned a warm gaze toward his son. “It is not impossible that we will put a halt to them before they come close to the city. I have plans to deal with them. But I cannot guarantee their success. You must be ready. _Both_ of you must be ready, no matter what happens.” 

Juudai squared up his shoulders and met his father’s eyes. “I’ll be ready.” They wanted to come for him? Then they would find it wasn’t such an easy thing to take him. 

Aodh nodded before he turned toward a nearby tree and made a beckoning gesture. “I think perhaps the two of you should spend what quiet time together that you can.” 

Yubel stepped from behind the tree, giving a courteous nod to the king at the same moment. All of Yubel’s true attention remained on Juudai, which surprised neither Aodh nor his son. From the moment those two met one another, they’d been the most important person in their respective lives. 

“I will protect him even if it costs me my life, my king,” Yubel promised, coming over to Juudai. 

“It had better not!” Juudai snapped, one arm going around Yubel’s waist as he leaned against their searing hot skin. Yubel was a dragon now and that reflected in virtually all parts of them. “I don’t want it to cost anything!” 

“Everything has a cost,” Aodh said, though his words seemed more directed at himself than Juudai or Yubel. He bid them farewell and by the time he’d taken ten steps away, neither of the two noticed anything but one another. But no one else would’ve expected otherwise. 

* * *

Yubel looked down at Juudai. His eyes shifted restlessly as he relived those last days, looking so much as if he merely dreamed. 

Yubel wished it could _be_ only a dream, that they’d lived a long and peaceful life with Juudai, instead of the scant handful of years they’d had then. 

But that was then. This was now. Now they were united as they’d never been in the past, and Juudai had his responsibilities well in hand. There wasn’t anything else to distract either of them from what was most important. 

The Neo-Spacians weren’t the only ones watching them now. Yubel had only to look up to see them all there: the Elemental Heroes, especially Neos, and Hane Kuriboh rested not that far away, watching. They could not see what was going on, but the Heroes knew it all the same, and kept their newer deck-mates advised. 

For the Elemental Heroes had been Juudai’s bodyguard almost as long as Yubel had. They watched him as any bodyguard would watch their charge. Yubel had other duties, that involved defending him against the Light, no matter the cost. 

_And yet I failed in the end._

That was what Yubel couldn’t quite say to Juudai. That in the end, despite all the best intentions, they’d failed anyway. 

But he would find that out soon enough, and Yubel wouldn’t have kept it from him anyway. If he hadn’t asked, they would’ve told him eventually. 

Perhaps it was better this way. These were all of his own memories; all Yubel did was bring them to where he could experience them in a deeper way than ever before. 

And there still remained much for him to learn. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Well, this is a tale I've had in mind for a while now, and I finally wrote it. It's all finished already (a trend I hope to continue) so posting will be regular for the next couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count:** chapter: 3,157||story: 6,222|| **chapters:** 2/3

* * *

The more word that came from the front lines and the few messages from those who slipped behind the lines and sought to spy upon the army of Light, the worse everything looked for Kuragari. 

“They haven’t lost a battle in weeks,” Juudai said, staring at the messages, all of them in code that he’d painstakingly taught himself how to read. He trusted his father not to lie to him but he also trusted King Aodh to withhold information if he thought it would be to Juudai’s benefit. 

Yubel glanced over them as well. “They’ll be here within another month if something doesn’t stop them.” 

Juudai didn’t want to hear that. But not hearing it wouldn’t have changed anything. He rummaged around until he found a map of the territory the invading army traveled through and unrolled it onto the table, staring down until he figured out where they were. Or had been; they would likely have moved on by now. 

“I need to do something,” he murmured. “I need to stop them.” He didn’t know what he would do, just that he had to do something, and it had to be soon or all too soon Ancient Elf and his followers would be knocking down the city gates to get to him. 

The idea of running away, hiding in some other country – perhaps in Johan’s kingdom, the Guardian of Light would definitely accept him – never occurred to him. Or if it did, it was only for a handful of moments, long enough for him to reject the concept and move on to something else. 

If he’d been in danger enough for death to be a true risk right now, he knew Yubel would urge him to leave. Yubel’s purpose was to protect him, and Yubel would never do anything that would put him into danger. So if Yubel accepted his choice to remain and to find a way to do battle, then this must be the _right_ choice. 

Which meant he needed to do something that would make his choice worth it. Warriors, mages, spies, and people of all kinds were out there fighting and dying and being brainwashed, all to protect him and his kingdom. It wasn’t right and he wouldn’t let it go on. 

So now he stared down at the map and tried to find something that would be a good idea. 

_If they’re coming here, then they need to come this way,_ he mused, tracing along the line of one of the rivers that led down to the ocean. If he’d heard about this sooner and realized what it meant, he would’ve met them at the ocean itself, and raised it against them. All the elements of the world were his to command, earth and air, fire and water, darkness and light. 

Light could be kind of touchy, but if he’d known, he would’ve sent for Johan anyway, and together, there was _nothing_ that could stand against them. 

But there wasn’t time for that now, and he continued to look for answers he couldn’t yet find. 

The river came out of the mountains that rose up in the center of Kuragari, home to many mines and gemstones of all kinds. There were passes through the mountains that merchants and miners used frequently. 

“Not all of these are still used,” he said, indicating them to Yubel. “At least not by the miners. They could make an easy opening for an army.” 

Yubel checked out the map, arms folded over their chest, thoughtfulness in all three eyes. “I think you’re right. And this one here,” Yubel rested one taloned finger on one particular mountain pass, “would bring them down into striking distance of Kethlar.” 

Kelthar was one of the largest cities in the kingdom, a crossroads of many roads, and leading to at least three different port cities: and to the capital itself. If it fell, then most of the kingdom would be open to the invaders. 

“Then we have to stop them before they get there.” He racked his brain, thinking of where the Kuragarian army waited now. They weren’t far from the pass, entrenching there and waiting to see what direction the enemy would take. 

He stood up. “Yubel, I’m going to go see the Heroes. We’re heading out to the pass and the army as soon as they’re ready.” 

“Of course.” A smile touched on Yubel’s lips and Juudai took a few moments to kiss it before he darted out of the room and through the palace corridors. He had too much to do to stop and talk to anyone, and no one wanted to interrupt him as he hurried along to where his bodyguards took their few leisure hours. 

He burst in there, panting, aware that they all stood up as soon as he entered the room, worry across every feature. 

“I’m all right,” he gasped out. “I just have a really important mission for all of you.” 

“What is it?” The same question fell from multiple lips as Juudai caught his breath and straightened to his full height. 

“We’re going to save Kuragari. I’ve got a plan and I know where we have to hit them and we have to hit them hard enough to drive the out of the kingdom and make sure they’ll never come back.” For a brief moment, his eyes flashed gold. “If they want to attack what’s mine, they should know that I’m going to attack back.” 

The Elemental Heroes, guardians of the six elements and his personal bodyguards, all looked at one another. There were plenty of looks to go around. Then they looked back at him. 

“When do we leave?” Sparkman wanted to know. 

“As soon as we’re all ready. The sooner, the better.” 

* * *

Juudai neglected – on purpose – let his parents know what he had in mind. They would want to talk about it. They would want to revise the plan until he sat back in the palace and did nothing at all _useful_. They would want the Elemental Heroes to help, of course, because the plan depended on them to do so, but they would not let Juudai anywhere near the battlefields. 

_And if it were me, I’d do the same thing. I am doing the same thing._ They wanted to protect him. They didn’t want him hurt. 

He wanted to protect his people. He didn’t want any of them hurt. 

Only this was his battle to fight and it always had been and always would be. He needed to prove to the Light of Ruin and its host that he did not fear them and they _should_ fear him. 

And if they didn’t yet then after what he had in mind, they were most certainly going to. 

* * *

It took less than a day to get everyone ready. The Heroes had anticipated something like this sooner or later, either Juudai deciding to head up to the front lines himself, or perhaps someone somehow getting by Yubel in order to attack the prince. 

Granted, if someone got by Yubel and hurt Juudai, their duties would be more along the lines of ‘get everyone out of the city before Yubel destroys it’. But plans remained plans and now they headed out after the fall of night. 

Juudai wore armor, of course. What he planned didn’t allow for one on one battle, but he wanted to make certain that no stray arrows or thrown daggers decided his tender mortal flesh would be worth biting into. He wore sensible black plate mail, knitted together from the powers of Darkness itself: mostly because he hadn’t had it made yet by the armorers and he didn’t want to either take the time to get it done like that or to alert his father and mother that something was going on. 

He kept his helmet down to keep the wind out of his face as they soared toward the army’s location. He wanted to talk to the general in charge there before he started to rearrange the local geography. Yubel carried him, arms folded around him, and the Elemental Heroes in both bodyguard and honor guard position. Anyone who dared to try to attack him would likely not get that far. 

“General Freed,” Juudai called out as Yubel set him down in front of the command tent. The general’s own bodyguards – lesser brothers of the Freed family – came to attention the moment that they recognized his voice and the general himself stepped out, weathered and experienced and the kind of leader who one could trust to win battles against ordinary enemies and sometimes extraordinary ones. 

The moment that he saw Juudai, once the prince pulled his visor up, he went down on one knee. 

“How may I be of service, my prince?” He did not ask what Juudai was doing there. He trusted that Juudai would tell him. 

And tell him Juudai did. 

“Your people are here to prevent the Army of Light from getting to the pass and on the other side. I want you to step aside and let them through.” 

“Highness?” Freed stood back to his feet in a heartbeat. He didn’t reach for a weapon but his guards looked as ready to attack as they should be if treachery were involved. 

Juudai only grinned, a slash of a manic expression. The more he’d thought the plan through, the more he thought it was a good idea, and he’d refined it down to its simplest points. 

“This is what I’ve got in mind.” 

He didn’t take long to explain it and slowly Freed nodded his agreement. 

“As you wish, my prince. We’ll wait on the other side for any survivors.” 

“I don’t expect there to be any,” Juudai said. He saw no reason not to crush every single one of them, right down to the roots. The only exceptions would be any he knew had been brainwashed. With the Light banished from Kuragari, they would be freed. “But just in case, that’s not a bad idea.” 

The army packed up and headed out in the first light of morning while Juudai and his guards made their own plans. Featherman took to the skies to scout out the army, returning far too soon for Juudai’s taste. 

“They’re on the way and they’ll be here within a day. That’s all the time we have to set things up.” 

“Can we slow them down?” Juudai wanted to know. There had to be time for the army to get out of the way and to evacuate the small villages in the immediate area. 

Featherman glanced at Bubbleman and Clayman. “What do you two think?” 

The warriors of earth and water exchanged a quick glance, then nodded in unison. Bubbleman snickered. 

“I hear that entire Army likes to wear white armor. I wonder how easy that is to get mud off of.” 

“We’ll find out.” Clayman replied with a low, rich chuckle. “The sooner we get started, the better.” 

The two of them took off, while Juudai started to work on the rest of his plan. He couldn’t do as much as he wanted until the invading army was where he wanted them to be, but what he could do was warn the miners and the villagers to get out of the way as fast as they could. What happened when the Army got in position wasn’t going to be good for anyone caught in the way. 

* * *

For the span of time he had left to him, Juudai wished that he could see what Bubbleman and Clayman actually _did_. Hearing it wasn’t a problem, because they weren’t in any way quiet about it. He just wasn’t in a position to see it with his own eyes. 

But what he heard was more than enough to give him some lovely mental images. 

Clayman struck first, his power over earth cracking the ground in front of the invaders, opening a huge gorge virtually underneath their feet. It wasn’t very deep, perhaps two handspans at the most, enough to bury most of them to their knees and a few to their waist, depending on their species. The few who could fly stayed above it, tugging at their companions, but there wasn’t any way that they could get them out of there. 

Not at all before Bubbleman struck, sending a wave of water rising up from the nearby river and pouring over them. At least a third of the Army of Light perished then and there, either by drowning or injuries. 

“That should keep them in place long enough, my prince,” Bubbleman reported as he and Clayman returned to Juudai’s location. He expected at least a little time to rest, but just in case Ancient Elf decided to send out someone to see what was going on, he didn’t make a particular camp. He’d rest in the shadows, where few could harm him. 

“Thanks, guys.” Juudai grinned at them, trying not to show how tired he was getting. He hadn’t slept since they’d left the palace and all the travel and work was starting to get to him. 

Yubel rested a hand on his shoulder. “The Elemental Heroes can see to it that those villages and miners that we haven’t reached yet are alerted to what’s going on. There aren’t many of them left.” 

Featherman took a long look at Juudai, then nodded. “Yubel’s right. You need your rest more than anything else. You’re going to be doing more work than any of us once they’re in position.” 

Juudai wasn’t going to argue that point at all. If they chose to let him sleep, then he’d take the chance. He found the nearest patch of shadows, sank right into them, and in moments was in one of the deepest slumbers he’d ever had, safe under Yubel’s attention. 

* * *

He came out of it some hours later, to find the Heroes all gathered together, murmuring among themselves, with Yubel only a step or two away from him, a nervous twitch in their wings. 

The idea of something that could make Yubel nervous didn’t set well with him at all. 

“What’s going on?” 

They turned toward him and it was Sparkman who spoke. “I took a look at the army. I wanted to see just how much damage Clayman and Bubbleman did and how close they were to getting where we need them to be.” 

Juudai nodded. There was more to this than just a simple scouting run. 

“They have Johan, Juudai.” 

No sooner had the words been spoken than a cold, distant feeling dropped over Juudai. He rose all the way to his feet. 

“I’m going to go get him.” 

Yubel reached a hand out to him. “Juudai, it’s a trap. It must be. Why else would they take him?” 

“I don’t care.” Juudai pulled his armor together from the shadows once more. This was _personal_ now. The idea of them abducting Johan, doing who knew what to him, maybe even brainwashing him, maybe _killing_ him when they didn’t need him anymore… 

Juudai could not, would not, accept that. 

“They’re not going to go anywhere for a while yet. I can get in, take him, and get out of there. I won’t be long.” He didn’t want any of them going with him. This was a mission for him alone. 

Yubel started to spread their wings but Juudai shook his head. “I’ll be all right.” 

“I don’t care.” Yubel stared down at him. “I’m going with you.” 

Juudai held back a sigh. He loved Yubel with every ounce of his heart and soul, but they could be as stubborn as...as… as _he_ was. 

“You may need help to get through the guards. _Someone_ should go with you,” Featherman pointed out. Juudai sighed all the way this time. 

“All right. We’ll be back soon.” If he had to blow up the army right where it was, instead of waiting for the right location, then to save Johan, he absolutely _would_. 

* * *

Getting to where the Army of Light camped out – against their will thanks to Bubbleman and Clayman’s actions – wasn’t too difficult. Juudai jumped from shadow to shadow, Yubel only a breath behind, and saw not even a single guard on duty when he stepped out of them for the brief span of time he needed to in order to find the next patch of darkness. 

In later times, looking back with more experience, he suspected that should’ve tipped him off that something wasn’t right. 

As it was, he made his way to their control area without seeing anyone. A small circle of tents, each one with their own guard, stood around a roaring fire, and for

the first time, Juudai saw Ancient Elf, the one who led this army. 

_I should just kill him right now._ Such a thing would end the war quickly and if it weren’t for Yubel’s restraining hand, he might well have done so. 

**No, Juudai.** Yubel’s words whispered deep into his mind, on a level only he could hear or understand. **It’s too close. But there’s something wrong here.**

He frowned, wanting to know what was on their mind. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, not knowing if the minions of the Light could hear him or not. 

**I should be able to sense Johan’s presence. His power is as clear as yours. But I don’t.**

The ice of fear and anger cemented itself deep within Juudai and he turned his attention to the circle of tents and those who sat around the crackling fires. 

_If they’ve hurt him, I don’t care how close we are or anyone else is, I’m bringing all of this down._

Yubel said nothing at all, but he could feel the disappointment in their mind, and promised himself to explain it all when they were out of here with Johan. 

Tiny tendrils of shadow crept into each tent as Juudai and Yubel passed by it. As soon as he could assure himself that Johan wasn’t in there, Juudai moved on. 

He’d checked on all but the last, the one that Ancient Elf himself inhabited, by the pure white splendor of it. Juudai made a face before he slipped his questing shadow tendril in there. He drew it out again almost as fast, wincing at how _bright_ it was in there, but also gathering his resolve. 

He cast a quick look to Yubel, nodding, and wasn’t surprised to see Yubel shaking their head. 

**No sense of him at all, Juudai. There is someone. It isn’t Johan.**

Juudai set his jaw and turned back to the tent. He’d come this far. He wasn’t going to turn back now. 

Finding a shadow on the other side wasn’t easy. But with all that light, there couldn’t _not_ be a shadow somewhere and he found Johan’s own shadow, a tiny little thing that he emerged out of and turned, hoping that Johan wouldn’t make any noise on seeing him. 

It wasn’t Johan. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Juudai's armor here is more or less what he wears in season three. Just without as many Spikes of Villainy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count:** chapter: 3,146||story: 9,367|| **chapters:** 3/3

* * *

“Juudai!” Yubel knocked him down, wings spread wide, avoiding the battery of crossbow bolts shot through the tent. One of them slammed into the man chained up to a pole, sending him spinning as far as his bonds would allow him. 

It wasn’t Johan. Sparkman had been tricked. Either illusion or just making a mistake, which wasn’t that surprising. 

It wasn’t a mistake that Juudai or Yubel would’ve made. Both of them knew the difference between Johan and his twin brother Rune on sight alone. 

_Yubel tried to tell me and I wouldn’t listen._

Juudai had enough time for that alone before he brought himself back to his feet and checked Yubel. The crossbow bolts did nothing at all save force them to step back. Their wings remained spread in front of him. 

Ancient Elf stepped into the ruined tent, giving a very disapproving look as he did. 

“I truly did not believe you would come for this ruffian,” he said, brushing his coat off as if Juudai’s very presence dirtied him. “Now, his brother, that would’ve been understandable. But why him?” 

Juudai wasn’t going to let him know the truth. Instead he just tossed his head. 

“You should know that I protect _all_ life. Doesn’t matter who it is.” 

“Yes, yes, of course. But this world is going to be destroyed and you will not be able to stop it.” 

Juudai drew in a very long and very deep breath. “Could you save your speeches for after I’m dead? I really don’t have the time now.” 

Rune was bleeding. Rune was _dying_ , because Juudai’s powers didn’t include healing and Johan’s did, and Johan _wasn’t there_ and they needed to get out as soon as they could. 

He made no move at all. He couldn’t find Rune’s shadow, not with all the other light in the room. It had been by great good luck that none of the bolts hit any of the candles or lanterns there and set the tent itself on fire. 

Maybe that would’ve been better. There would’ve been shadows there for sure. _And_ the tent would’ve burned down. Maybe all of them would have. 

Ancient Elf smiled. It wasn’t the kind of smile that would make other people happy in the slightest. 

“If you wish to die, then we can most certainly accommodate you.” 

“Not as long as I’m around.” Yubel growled, arms and wings spread to defend Juudai at a moment’s notice. “No harm will come to _my_ Juudai.” 

The old sorcerer turned a very disapproving look upon Yubel. “No one asked for your opinion, malformed one. But since you insist upon it as well, we’ve made plans for you.” 

Fear coiled itself all around Juudai and he started to back for Rune. Even if he died, Johan wasn’t going to leave him here. Johan would need to know about this. “Yubel, we’re getting out of here.” 

“Oh, I think not.” Ancient Elf tsked before raising one finger. 

Many things happened at the same time. 

A net of glowing green materials dropped down from above, wrapping all around Juudai. No matter how much he strained at it, he could not break it, despite how fragile it looked. 

Another bout of crossbow bolts shot, arching over the elf’s head and burying themselves deep into Yubel. Each of them carried a malevolent white sigil written upon them, one Juudai only belatedly recognized as something intended to bind the effects of magic, sealing them off from the user. 

Aodh had said that Yubel’s power wasn’t unstoppable. For that matter, neither was Juudai’s. Whatever this web was made out of, Juudai couldn’t so much as get a firm grip on it, let alone get it off of him. 

Ancient Elf stepped over and stared down at him, a sadistic tilt to his lips. 

“Oh, Herald. You thought it would be so easy, didn’t you? That you would just come in here, rescue this piece of offal, and dance away with your misborn creation before any of us noticed you. We knew you were coming from the beginning. It’s what someone as foolish as you _does_.” 

He nudged Juudai with one foot. Juudai twisted away from it, trying to get hold of Yubel, to do something that wasn’t lay there like a lump. 

Yubel lay against the far wide of the tent, a thick dark liquid coming from the half-dozen crossbow bolts still lodged within. Slowly, as if feeling his attention, Yubel opened their eyes and turned toward him. 

“Beloved...” Yubel tried to reach for him. Juudai tried to reach back. But warriors in white armor trooped in and one of them wrenched Yubel away, not caring how much more damage was done in the process. 

“First we dispose of the misborn. Then we dispose of him,” Ancient Elf decreed. He glanced toward Rune. “Throw that in the deadpile. It can be burned with the others.” 

Juudai had time only to see that Rune _still breathed_ , if shallow and unsteadily, before they dragged all three out. Yubel and Juudai were taken to a clearing he’d ignored on the way in, where a white marble altar had been spread out, and the strongest and most skilled of the Army of Light’s warriors awaited them. 

The altar had been marked with those sigils that kept Yubel’s power bound, ensuring that there wasn’t anything Yubel could do to protect Juudai or anyone else as they hauled Yubel onto it, wrapping thick chains all around to keep them in place. 

They’d bound Juudai tighter with the power-nullifying web, which also carried those marks, he noticed when he had a moment to stop fighting. A full two dozen of them stood guard on him, while Ancient Elf moved over to the altar and Yubel. 

“Once you’ve both perished in honor of the Light, your souls will be cleansed by its power, and will nevermore be able to touch the unholy Darkness. Should you return to a mortal form, you will belong to the Light.” 

Juudai struggled harder. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere, but he didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, if this went through, then he’d be dead forever. Being part of the Light embodied all that he stood against. 

Ancient Elf raised a sharp, long-bladed dagger, marked with emblems of the Light. Clearly he wasn’t taking any chances at all. 

“In the name of the Light, by the Power of the Light, by the Cleansing of the Light, let you be freed of your misborn form and your foolish vows to the Darkness! Let there be nothing more that binds you, nothing more that keeps you from serving the Light, as all things must!” 

He brought the knife down, sharp and deadly and reeking of magic that made Juudai sick. 

“I don’t think so.” 

A different kind of light filled the clearing, one that Juudai squinted against, but it caused no fear in him. Instead, it drove all fear out, and he found it in himself to _hope_ that this wasn’t the end. 

“You!” Ancient Elf spun backwards even as that familiar voice spoke. 

Standing on the back of a beautiful winged unicorn stood Johan, in his full power as the incarnate Light of Hope. His arms folded over his chest and he stared down at them like the very wrath of the gods, clad all in armor of white and trimmed in silver. 

The rest of his guardians stood near him, a tiger and a great cat, a mammoth and a turtle and an eagle, and on his shoulder, a tiny little squirrel-ish creature that chirruped at the sight of Juudai. 

“Johan!” 

Johan gave a quick, quiet nod, before gesturing to Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger. “Get Rune out of here. I’ll take care of this.” 

They didn’t argue, even as Johan turned back to Ancient Elf. “I could ask a lot of questions but I’ll save them for when people aren’t waving knives at my friends. So, let them go.” 

He added nothing else. He needed to add nothing else, not with the way the rest of his companions stared down alongside of him. 

Ancient Elf moved towards Yubel, knife still in hand. “Of course, of course.” His lip curled in hatred, no matter if he looked at Juudai or Yubel or Johan. “How could we ever disobey _you_?” 

More crossbow bolts, but Emerald Turtle moved in front of them and they clattered harmlessly off of his shell. In the intervening moments, however, Ancient Elf struck down at Yubel, the tip of the blade piercing Yubel’s very center. 

Juudai had heard Yubel scream before, but never since becoming his guardian and taking on the form of a dragon. The scream struck into the deepest part of his heart and he could see Yubel’s form shimmering before it shattered altogether, breaking into untold points of light, and then fading away with one last cry. 

“Juudai...” 

And then Yubel was gone. 

Juudai writhed and screamed in rage of his own, rage enough to end the world, and he could see Johan running towards him and he _didn’t care_ , Yubel was gone, destroyed, and it was all his fault, he could blame no one else and wouldn’t have even if he could, if he’d just listened and not rushed off like this, if he’d just so much as waited for a second check… 

Yubel was gone. 

Yubel was gone and Juudai’s heart bled and power that he’d known he had surged upward, shattering the bonds that held him. 

One could hold the Darkness incarnate but only for so long. Darkness always fell and always rose again. 

There was a voice that called a name. Then other voices. None of them meant anything to the Darkness. 

It rose. The Light was there. It needed to be extinguished. 

Yubel needed to be avenged. 

The world needed to be saved. 

The Darkness reached and all those warriors of the Light fell, screaming, and it was pleasing to the ears of the Darkness. 

To the ears of Haou. 

He smiled and terror spread among all those who gazed upon him and so would it be. 

He would protect that which was his. If that meant to destroy all things, to crush them underneath his heel so that never again would the Light harm them, then _so be it_. Without Yubel, what did he have? 

**Juudai. Juudai.**

Little more than a whisper on the wind, but it was enough to catch his attention and he turned to where the broken body lay. Standing next to it, transparent as a soap bubble, was… Yubel? 

He spoke their name. The world shook at the sound of one word and he heard other voices again, and they still meant nothing at all to him. 

**I’m … I’m still here. I don’t know what happened. But I’m here.**

He tilted his head. Did Yubel wish him to stop, then? He would stop at their will and theirs alone. 

**No, Juudai. I don’t.** Yubel bared their teeth and it was not a smile and he returned it. **Destroy it all. Let their folly be known throughout the land. Let the Light know what it threatens and what will happen when it fails.**

Haou liked how that sounded. The screaming voices still meant nothing. He turned toward one and tilted his head a bit. The screamer meant nothing but Haou recognized him anyway. He just wasn’t what Haou wanted right now. Nor did he want anyone else to have it. 

Hope gave people a promise. The only hope and promise he wanted the people here, the servants of the Light, to know was the chance for a quick death. It was the only promise he would fulfill. 

He turned another way to recognize his bodyguards. The ones who weren’t Yubel. They kept on yelling, but nothing they said made any sense to him. Well, no matter. It was time to finish this once and for all anyway. 

All the elements lay under his command. Fire rained from the sky with little more than an exercise of will. Water rose up from the river, ten times that of what Bubbleman caused, and the earth underneath their feet rocked and cracked open, sending legion after legion of the Army of Light screaming into the depths. 

Winds roared, a tornado touching down in the center of their camp, shredding survivors and tents and all their equipment into useless junk. 

“Juudai! Juudai!” 

Hope again. Haou flicked a finger and a wave of energy knocked him to the side into one of the few still standing trees. He didn’t move. 

Haou moved onward. He had a great deal of work to do and he would like to finish it before sundown. 

Pain beyond pain tore into his back, ripping through his armor and sending him crashing to his knees. Haou pulled himself up and around to stare behind himself. 

The same blade used to kill Yubel now sank up to the hilt in his own back. Far too close stood Ancient Elf, with another in hand. 

“Even if I can’t kill you for the Light, I can still kill you!” 

Haou reached for his own last bit of power: he knew what a dying body felt like, and this one was dying. He lashed outward with it, and Ancient Elf was no more, falling backwards with a twisted smirk in the last moments. 

Juudai sank back down to his knees, stumbling even then, falling forward. One hand reached for Yubel. The other, for Johan. He spared one breath for the Elemental Heroes, even as he could feel the last of his life fading away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t know who he spoke to, but he meant it to all of them. 

_All my fault..._

* * *

Juudai sat up, panting, before he wrenched around and threw himself into Yubel’s arms, holding onto them as if they would vanish if he let go for a single moment. His heart raced, tears spilled down his cheeks, and he whispered two words over and over again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_.” 

Yubel wrapped their arms even more tightly around him. “It wasn’t your fault, Juudai.” 

“Yes, it was! Just like last time! This time! I’m always _too stupid_ and I never listen and people get _hurt_ because of it! First you and I … I … did I… Johan? Then? Did I...” Juudai didn’t know how much sense he made, but it must’ve been enough for Yubel. 

“No. He survived and helped put Kuragari back together again after that.” Yubel tilted Juudai’s head up. “He made a very good King after Aodh and Kaien passed away.” 

Juudai swallowed. Somehow, that didn’t surprise him at all. Then he blinked. “How do you know?” He hadn’t known that. He hadn’t been around to see it. 

“Because I wasn’t dead. I didn’t know _then_ what was going on. But because of what Ancient Elf did, I haven’t had a physical body since then. I can mimic one now, especially since you and I fused and I’ve learned more about the power I have. It took me over a century to learn just how to communicate with other people.” Yubel’s lip curled for a moment. “Not that I wanted to communicate with anyone but you.” 

Juudai nodded, holding onto Yubel still. No matter what they said, he wasn’t going to absolve himself so easily. Then he lifted his head up and turned to where the Elemental Heroes stood. 

“You all knew, didn’t you? About me? And about what I did back then?” 

Featherman spoke. “Of course we did. We’ve been by your side almost as long as Yubel has. But why would we blame you for something that you did when you were pushed beyond coherent rage?” 

“And why do you think that Elemental Heroes can take on so many different fusion forms in the first place?” Sparkman asked. “We resonate to you as much as the Neo-Spacians do, Juudai. Our fusions reflect what’s in _your_ heart. That means we understand what it can be like when things like that happen. And like what happened in Dark World.” 

“You don’t need to be afraid of your power or what you can do with it. Control is all you need, and you’ve been working on that,” Burst Lady told him. “You’re much better about it, too.” 

Juudai eased back down into Yubel’s arms. “I don’t deserve all of you.” Nor did he deserve Johan, who’d risked so much to try to help him even when Juudai wouldn’t listen to him. 

“So, you were different because...” 

“Because after a few thousand years of not having a proper body, of not being with you at all, and what Ancient Elf did severing my connection to you in the first place, I… wasn’t entirely sane at the time, even before the Light itself got hold of me.” Yubel’s fingers tightened for a heartbeat. “I think this time it intended that I make certain you couldn’t fight back against it, instead of trying to take us both out at the same time.” 

Juudai shuddered at how close the plan had come to working, both times. If it hadn’t been for Johan’s arrival, then they both would’ve been sacrificed to the Light. And this time, if it hadn’t been for him getting his memories back… 

“I really should do something nice for Johan,” he murmured, starting to feel weary all over again. That had not been a restful nap. 

Then he recalled Rune, and realized that he’d seen him before: in this lifetime. 

“Yubel… that guy in Dark World. The one that I met before I fought Zure.” He winced at the thought of all else that happened then, before forging onward. “That was Rune, wasn’t it? The guy who was Johan’s twin the first time.” 

“And still is now. He’s in Dark World somewhere, I presume. That’s where I sent him, anyway.” 

Juudai whipped his head around to stare at Yubel again. “You saved him?” 

“I saved everyone you cared about. You cared about him, even for those few moments, didn’t you?” 

He could not say he didn’t. He hadn’t thought of it at the time, but perhaps some vague memory recalled Johan’s twin brother. Then he sat up even more. 

“Come on. I’m going to find him and he and Johan are going to get a family reunion!” 

He stood up, all weariness falling away, and reached for Yubel’s hand. Then he leaned up and forwards to kiss them. “I really am sorry.” He would spend all of time making it up to Yubel if he had to. And to Johan as well. 

Yubel returned the kiss, with interest. “You’re forgiven.” As simple as two words and his heart sang for joy, and he carried them away into the shadows to find a brother. 

**The End**

**Notes:** And that's it. Though there will be other tales that involve Juudai and Yubel and Johan and maybe Rune.


End file.
